The present invention relates to an aquatic light emitting device in which power is supplied semi-permanently through a solar cell, and one end of an optical fiber is disposed at a lower portion of a power source and light is transmitted to the other end of the optical fiber, whereby the light is diffused and scattered through the optical fiber to indicate a specific region in the line shape.
Recently, marine transportation means have been developed that are frequently sailed on the sea or on rivers. Accordingly, risks such as natural hazards in the sea, sunken ships, and the like have increased and the protection of fisheries, fish farming and the like have increased. As a result, an artificial construction (nautical mark) notifying a hazardous region or a specific construction has been required. Also, this artificial construction performs the auxiliary function of navigation regulation.
Since a nautical mark, in particular, a light on-off device mounted to a floating member is operated unattended and is not easily managed because of geographical factors, there is a need to supply a stable power source and maintenance and repair are continuously required.
In particular, a bulb type light on-off device using a white bulb is manufactured and operated such that a plurality of white bulbs are mounted to a mechanical structure such as a bulb exchanger and a disordered bulb in which a filament is disconnected is automatically replaced with a spare bulb by controlling a small-sized motor provided in the mechanical structure.
However, the white light bulb is a light source in which heat is converted into light by means of the filament and has the problems of overheating caused by long term use, vibrations caused by waves, shocks caused by collisions between a ship and the light on-off devices and so on. In addition, the bulb exchanger used in the bulb type light on-off device has a structure in which the small-sized motor is coupled with a reduction gear unit, and so the bulb exchanger is frequently out of order due to a breakdown in the gear unit.
In order to compensate for the above drawbacks, a light on-off device employing a light emitting diode (LED) has been developed. However, since the light on-off device utilizing LEDs is integrally assembled in one body for protection from water, vibration and so on, it is difficult to repair the light on-off device using an LED on the sea and the whole light on-off device has to be replaced if it breaks down, and so the cost for maintenance and repair is increased.
Further, since the light on-off device is installed on a floating member, a hazardous region is indicated by points with certain intervals so that its perceptivity is lowered.